Rainy Schoolday Chapter 1
by Akai-Lili
Summary: This is a story about two girls getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki.


Lili sighed as she stepped on her bicycle to get to school. Another fún day of school. But well at least she would get to see her friends. And she started to ride to school, and of course it had started to rain. By the time she reached the gates she was soaked, and she put her bicycle somewhere before calmly walking into the school. Everyone was running around her, apparently they thought they'd get dry faster if they ran? Wrong. The faster you move the wetter you get. Lili entered the school and hung her jacket on the hallstand and dragged her bag along to the place she and her friends always gathered. She stood against the heater and looked up at the television, hoping it said that some of her teachers were ill. She watched for a while and mumbled. "No luck today either hm.." She looked up as a couple of friends reached her and she greeted them with a smile. She hugged her best friend, who came to school by car, and was dry. "You're wet." She stated, and Lili snickered. "You don't say!" Then the bell rang which told them that lessons would start in 5 minutes, so she put the bag around her shoulder and everyone went to the classroom, talking. When they reached the classroom they kept waiting in front of it, but the teacher never appeared. When the lessons supposedly had started 10 minutes ago, everyone decided to leave and they got back to their place next to the television. It now said their teacher was ill. "And of course, they couldn't have told us that earlier." Lili said pouting slightly, and everyone laughed. Lili slid down against the heater to get dry, when someone walked up to them and offered her to dry their clothes. No one seemed to notice, except for Lili and her best friend, but Lili stood up and accepted it gratefully. As they got to a room with dryers, Lili was surprised that the school actually had those. Lili got her clothes off behind some curtain, and the person took them and put them in the dryer. "Do you have any spare clothes I can wear now?" Lili asked. And Patti giggled. "No, you're going to walk around in your underwear the rest of the day!" Lili stuck her tongue out and the person passed her a cloak. A black cloak, with red clouds. She wondered what kind of weird fashion it was but put it on anyway, and it was warm. When she got out she looked at the person that offered to dry her clothes carefully for the first time. It was quite the guy, actually. He was blonde, with long hair, and some put up with a hair tie. He had gloves around his hand for some reason, and blue eyes that caught her attention. Lili sat down and felt quite uneasy in just the cloak and her underwear, while Patti was sitting next to her and drawing. The guy noticed her uneasiness, and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, it won't take long, un." Lili blinked. "Un?" The guy glared a bit. "Yeah, you got any problems with that, un?" Lili shook her head. "It's just unusual.." Patti stopped drawing and looked at the guy and Lili, when a grin appeared on her face. Lili immediately understood her thoughts. Patti wanted to ship them. Not a chance. "No Patti." She pouted. "Aw, why not? Please, Lili?" Lili shook her head. The guy was confused and tried to understand, but failed miserably. He then stood up and held his hand out to Lili. "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you, un." Lili first looked at his hand suspiciously, but after a couple of seconds shook it. "I'm Lili, nice to meet you too." The same ritual went for Patti, and for Deidara. Lili looked at the dryer boredly, hoping it would be done soon. Then another guy entered the room, a guy with red hair. "Deidara, are you almost done? You know I'm impatient." Deidara sighed a bit. "Yes danna, don't nag so much, un." He stood up as the dryer stopped and gave Lili her clothes, and Lili went to change but decided to keep the cloak on as it was warm. When she got back out she saw a big white bird in the classroom, and Patti staring confused. Lili stared at the bird. "What happened..?" Patti looked at her, pointing at Deidara. "H-he.." And then both Lili and Patti involuntarily got on the bird, somehow being controlled by the guy with red hair. "I'm Sasori, by the way." He stated with a face that didn't show any emotion at all. Deidara exclaimed something that sounded like 'Katsu' and the wall and windows of the room exploded. Then both Sasori and Deidara got onto the bird fastly, and it somehow started to fly. Lili her eyes widened and she held onto Patti tightly, who in her turn held tightly onto Lili. Deidara snickered and Sasori rolled his eyes. "Deidara, hold Lili. I'll hold Patti. And make sure they don't fall off." And so Deidara pulled Lili out of Patti's arms, and Lili glared up to him. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasori held Patti, and Patti just held onto him, as she didn't seem to mind as long as she was safe. Deidara sighed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall off, un. And make yourself comfortable, it's a long trip, even though we're flying fast. Un.." Lili sighed and didn't really want to, but put her arms around him. It was better than falling off, wasn't it? Deidara smirked a little and held Lili, as Sasori held Patti, even though no muscle in his body seemed to want to. Lili looked around as it had stopped raining before they'd left, and found they were already out of the area she was familiar with. "Where are we going..?" She asked Deidara, just now realizing that they were being kidnapped. Sasori had succeeded in calming Patti down, who was also now looking at Deidara and waiting for an answer. Deidara looked at the bird. "Hm? We're going to the Akatsuki base, of course, where else did you expect us to go, un?"


End file.
